


the hwapussy diaries

by dreamemorial



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Background Poly, Bottom Park Seonghwa, FUCK, Implied Consent, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Park Seonghwa-centric, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top everyone else, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, big cock yungi bc i love it, everything is safe ok, seonghwa can't have babies ok let me creampie him alone, seonghwa was a top lololol, shiber sees everything, sub park seonghwa if you squint, we just love teasing hwa's clit here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamemorial/pseuds/dreamemorial
Summary: seonghwa wakes up in the early morning. nothing weird until he had to go to the bathroom and didn't have to * shoot *.... since there was nothing to aim for in first place.( danié & google translate do it again because english is not my first language ! )
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Park Seonghwa/Everyone, Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	the hwapussy diaries

**Author's Note:**

> if you read the tags and stuff you can see that hwa has that female genital atiny loves (lol)  
> he's still a man (?) like he haven't made a gender transition or anything  
> he just growth that lol  
> i picked this idea up from a jongho-centric fic that sadly was deleted ( or well i couldn't find it anymore ) so the credits are for the author of the deceased jongho's missing jewels!  
> there's vulgar language because i can't write without adding c*ck f*ck s*it and all that
> 
> no you can't translate this without my permission or re-post on wattpad i really hate it there
> 
> btw this is not all filth or anything knowing myself it's going to be a crackhead mess like the 76% of time
> 
> idk what else to write this note will be eternal

seonghwa was too tired to notice there was _nothing_ that could bulge his pants now.

it was almost three a.m, the man woke up like anybody would do to go to pee and fall asleep as soon as they touch the bed, but then was when he noticed.

in a kinda funny way.

seonghwa had touched his clit while trying to "hold his dick".

he jumped at touch, biting his lower lip harshly in hope to not make any sound.

he was literally frozen in front of the toilet, at least, for some seconds.

he sitted down, still confused, but at least there was a hole to pee, "you have to see the good side of the things", he said to himself.

after cleaning and flushing the toilet, he standed in front of the mirror for a few seconds.

he wouldn't mind to fix his hair since he was going to sleep right away (or maybe not, that experience was kinda scary and maybe he would not fall asleep until half an hour later), but he searched for any signs of his chest swelling up or anything.

well, he wouldn't need a bra.

seonghwa 1, whatever that gave him a vagina 0.

he layed down on his bed and covered on fluffy blankets, finally drifting to dreamland until a hand began patting his shoulder.

"seonghwa" hongjoong said. ah, yeah, details. hongjoong and seonghwa were fuckfriends and hongjoong usually gets horny in the early morning, another reason for seonghwa to go to bathroom early to not wake up until the sun rises.

seonghwa tried to appear asleep, but the movements were too rough and he was getting pissed, so he finally faced his leader. "what?" he whispered-screamed, his brows furrowed and his lips pursed.

"fuck me?" hongjoong asked. seonghwa felt himself getting flushed. he was hoping the vagina thing was a vision, an illusion or even a dream.

aaaaaand sometimes hope just doesn't work.

hongjoong literally stared at his vulva, and seonghwa thought he was going to fucking eat him, feeling ashamed to be in such position, his legs spread almost entirely by hongjoong's hands, which gripped his thighs.

"two questions" the leader said. "one, how. two, what it felt to pee while sitting down". seonghwa chuckled at that.

"i really don't know, i was just trying to hold my dick and when i noticed there was nothing in my hand. and, it felt funny" he was saying the truth, though. he never saw himself with a pussy before, but now that he had it, he'll have to deal with it.

"glad to be the first one to do this" hongjoong said before leaning in and **kissing** seonghwa's clit. he couldn't hold the moan that spilled from his lips, low and _needy_ at the same time. maybe the porn-like moans every adult movie had weren't as exaggerated as seonghwa thought once.

"ho-hongjoong, please, tomorrowㅡ" the blonde shushed him with his fingers, introducing them into his mouth so he'll wet them well. "just say you're sick" he whispered and sound like he was right on his ear, sounding deeper than before. **this** was a hongjoong that he has never seen before.

when hongjoong finally removed his fingers from seonghwa's mouth, they headed south almost immediately and _spread_ his labia, just staring at his hole and doing nothing. seonghwa was feeling impatient, he just felt so _empty_ , he couldn't handle it.

"i can see i'm not the only one" hongjoong said as he noticed seonghwa was dripping with need, raising his eyes along with a mocking smile. "shut up..." seonghwa said, feeling defeated, just giving up to his desires.

"if you say it, i may put one inside" he clenched at the thought. hongjoong smiled. that nasty devil just smiled, admiring how _broken_ he was from just some touches. being the one in control now felt real good.

"please" seonghwa didn't know what to say so he wouldn't sound desperate, desperate for anything inside, anything touching him and making him drip even more from the sensation, trying to not sound like he's going to _die_ if hongjoong just decides to leave him like this, _please, just put something in, i can't handle it._

"since you asked so politely" and then, the two fingers hongjoong was using to keep him open went right inside him, pushing against his insides fiercely, making the taller jerk, his hands clutching at the sheets, the sensation had taken him by surprise by _how good_ it felt.

"you could came only from this" the smallest said, mocking the oldest again, but seonghwa couldn't deny that being treated like he was nothing was making him feel even better. hongjoong didn't stop his little attack, thrusting his fingers inside and even adding a third, seonghwa felt stretched, but at the same time, so empty. he wanted more, he wanted hongjoong's cock.

_he wanted hongjoong's cock inside him._

seonghwa was shivering at the moment that hongjoong retired his fingers, wet with his slick and seeming sticky. "clean them" he only said that, and the boy was eager to obey, sucking them like they were a cock, cleaning them just like hongjoong said.

a thumb prodding against his clit made him jolt, another moan ripping from his throat. hongjoong laughed, seonghwa came a bit just from that.

"you're finally getting what you want, huh? how do you feel?" hongjoong said, tilting to his right while searching for a condom. he looked at seonghwa again, looked at how he was biting his lips, still without saying anything. at the moment hongjoong was going to open his mouth in order to keep the dynamic, seonghwa just did something he didn't expect.

seonghwa's hands were spreading his pussy, along with himself spreading his legs for hongjoong, his face with a tint of red, surrendering to him. hongjoong was feeling really proud. "just... ram in it" and hongjoong was eager to obey this time.

he put on the condom faster than any porn actor and just did it as seonghwa said, hitting against the bumps inside him. seonghwa wailed in delight, his legs felt like jelly just from that. he understood what mingi meant when he told him how much he was missing by not being verse like his bandmates. hongjoong's hand quickly positioned itself on one of seonghwa's pecs, applying pressure and using it as a leverage.

they were sweating, the rough moves of both making the other feel absolutely amazing, seonghwa felt how his belly was tightening, his pussy spasming like crazy around hongjoong's groin while he was trying to say how near he was to cumming, how much he loved to lose control like this, _that he was going to die if hongjoong didn't fill him like this every week,_ but all of that thoughts only appeared as lewd moans that could awake any of the other members.

hongjoong groaned on seonghwa's neck, babbling how tight seonghwa was, how hot he felt and that was near of his own climax too. seonghwa clenched in delight and hongjoong bit his neck in revenge, cumming in the condom. without stopping his thrusts, though these were slower this time, hongjoong led one of his hands to seonghwa's clit again, squeezing it like it was a magic button to finally see his hyung cumming like crazy.

they were breathing like they ran a maraton, looking at each other without any lust behind anymore, just admiring their partner's beauty.

that moment didn't last long though.

"seonghwa was fucked lol" san said. and since he's choi san, he opened the door without any permission and got in along with the other members.

even a circle was smaller than their eyes in that moment.

"what"

**Author's Note:**

> how?
> 
> ok 3 things
> 
> i really aprecciate if you leave kudos or comments
> 
> why the fuck do we always ponerle tetas ( idk how can i say it in english ) or vaginas on ateez my god atiny better be named pusstiny
> 
> and
> 
> i'll reveal a lil secret  
> i don't beta-read bc i get shy and then i erase everything


End file.
